Those Baby Blues
by Irate Italian
Summary: Whilst awaiting the birth of the new prince or princess England is reminded of what he can't have and just how badly he wants it. Can America find a way to console the poor Brit or is it a lost cause? Rated M for language and possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Babies, in England's opinion, were rather like America: obnoxiously loud, fussy and always _late_. This is why, almost a week after her due date, Arthur was not the least bit surprised to be sitting with Her Royal Highness the Queen of Great Britain enjoying afternoon tea and waiting for news concerning the arrival of the Duchess of Cambridge's first born child and future ruler of the United Kingdom.

Despite Arthur's relaxed attitude he could sense that the Queen was quite edgy. She usually allowed herself to relax during their almost daily ritual of afternoon tea but recently had been driven to distraction. Every time a servant knocked to enter the room she would draw herself up fully and lean ever so slightly forward in her chair but when the news was given to her she would wave them away and, once they were gone, allow her disapointment to show on her face. Arthur couldn't say he blamed her, it was after all the birth of her first great-grandchild, and any royal's birth was eagerly awaited by the family, the countries and by extension Arthur himself. Even his older brothers felt some anticipation even if they refrained from showing it quite as much.

As the personification of the country of England and the UK, Arthur would be the first to greet the future ruler after the immediate family. It was a superstition that the child would not grow to be healthy if Arthur did not see them and give his approval, that had come about after one of England's previous King's first born had been born sickly and died young following continuous bad health which was blamed on the fact that England had not been present at the birth. Even now the tradition was upheld for royal children to be introduced to Arthur soon after their birth, and although Arthur rolled his eyes at the belief that he controlled their fate it did make sense for the children to bond to their country quickly.

Smiling, Arthur set his tea cup on it's dish and laid it on the table.

"Not long now I suppose." he said cheerfully glancing at the grandfather clock at the end of the room as if it held a countdown of the hours.

"I should hope not. The poor girl is overdue by almost a week as it is."

"And you are just as anxious to see the babe as you were almost nine months ago." they both smiled at the memory of when they had found out the news together from the Prince.

The queen sighed. "I hope the baby does come soon, if it is not delivered by this Friday I will not have the chance to see it for another 2 months."

This lead to a discussion of the Queen's 'holiday' she would be taking to visit other countries and their bosses. Eventually though the conversation steered back to the topic of children.

"Do you ever get lonely?" she asked suddenly. Arthur had been taking a sip of tea and almost choked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Children. You cannot have them, I was just wondering if that ever made you feel lonely."  
Arthur thought seriously for a moment. His thoughts traveled to Alfred and his colonial days when Arthur treated him as his dear younger brother, raising him the best he knew how. He thought of Sealand, how sweet he had been as a newborn (Arthur refused to acknowledge him as even a micro-nation) _entity_, of India and Hong Kong, of Australia. None of them were his children exactly but they did somewhat fill the void, at least until they grew up and declared independence one by one.

"I have had the great responsibility of raising a few nations. I have watched them grow from a young age. I would be lying if I said it was an entirely enjoyable or rewarding experience but it was fulfilling being needed by someone in such a dependent way. Now that they have grown up I sometimes feel lonely yes, but I have been priveleged in a way some nations have not." he spoke carefully, trying to word the strange emotions he felt properly.

The Queen inclined her head once and turned the discussion once more to safer topics.

* * *

Later, after he bid farewell to Her Majesty, he began his walk home and let the more bitter emotions his memories brought up take hold. He would always deny the gut wrenching sadness thoughts of America's revolution brought him. That more than anything continued to bring him down, his favourite little brother was the first to leave him, the first to hurt him, the first to twist his mind to rage and pain. After Alfred he barely noticed the others leave, he pushed all his feelings too deep so he wouldn't be faced with that kind of pain again.

The chime of 'Amazing Grace' from his pocket snapped Arthur back to reality. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he stared at the caller ID. Number 10.

"Hello?" he asked a little perplexed.

"Mr Kirkland sir!" a slightly panicked voice responded.

"Yes, what is it? I'll have you know it's rather late and I have already finished my work for the day, if there is anything new I would be more than happy too start on it _tomorrow_." he snapped. He knew it couldn't be an emergency or the display would have read 'PM'.

"Um, well, I know you did sir or have rather! But it's just someone has turned-"

"Yo wassup dudes!" A voice interrupted in the background. Arthur groaned as the unmistakable voice of Alfred F. Jones carried on his inane babble. "Where's Iggy at? I thought Mr stuffy would be couped up here. What does he take his work ho-" the rest was cut off as a door closed.

"-up." the caller finished. "He demands to see you right away but I highly doubt it is a political visit as he appears to have come on his own, do you want me to send him away?"

"No don't bother, the bloody fool will just end up wreaking havoc in London until I turn up to drag him away otherwise. Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes and try to keep him occupied in the mean time." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose to try and ward off the headache he could feel approaching.

To be quite honest Arthur could have gotten there in half the time if he just got a taxi but he wanted to get as much peace as he could before meeting with the boisterous younger nation. He had not yet passed Downing street on his way home, as usual he walked through St. James Park where he would normally begin heading to Westminister station as it gave him some solace in his bustling capital,this time instead of crossing and going straight on down King Charles street, Arthur found himself turning left and heading towards the back gates that cut Downing street off from the rest of London.

Nodding at the guard on duty he was quickly let through, behind him tourists ahh-ed at the opening gates and a few cameras snapped pictures. It always amused Arthur at the sheer mass of people who would crowd both entrances just to get a glimpse of the famous black door. Fortunately there were no news crews outside today so Arthur could easily slip inside.

In theory.

No sooner had Arthur been let in then a loud irritating _american_ voice shouted from across the hall.

"Yo, Britain! Dude I've been waiting for ages man." and then he just had the bloody nerve to grin at him whilst every single person turned to stare at the annoyed brit standing in the entryway.

Clearing his throat Arthur tugged nervously at his collar. "Sorry," he muttered as he made his way over to the obnoxious teen. "Git, keep your voice down will you! People are working." he growled at Alfred resisting the urge to hit him.

"Whatever man, hey I'm starving do you like, have any food around here?" Arthur blinked at him and frowned.

"I don't bloody _live_ here you idiot, if it was food you wanted why didn't you stay at home?" he grumbled. The others in the hall had made their way back to where they were supposed to be leaving the two nations to themselves.

"I came to visit but if I'm not welcome I can just leave," he pulled the kicked puppy look on and stared at Arthur with huge, impossibly blue eyes until he relented.

"Git, fine. Let's go back to my house and I'll cook you something."

"On second thoughts, I'm not hungry." Alfred pulled a disgusted face.

"Bastard! There's nothing wrong with my cooking you wanker!" Arthur finally gave in a whacked the cocky american on the shoulder.

* * *

The entire taxi ride home seemed to consist of Alfred poking fun at Arthur and Arthur yelling and swearing back at him. Once they reached his home Alfred hopped out and headed straight for the front door leaving Arthur to pay and apologise profusely to an amused driver.

Sighing Arthur let them in and proceeded to the kitchen where he automatically filled the kettle and switched it on for a cup of tea.

"You want anything America?" he yelled over his shoulder as he fumbled with a new packet of earl grey.

"Got any coffee?" the hopeful response came from directly behind him making Arthur jump a little. He had expected the other nation to be fiddling with his telly in the other room like he usually did but it seemed like he had decided to follow Arthur to the kitchen instead.

"Um...yeah," he checked in his cupboard, he had only bought this for when Alfred visited or he felt like a cup of the hot beverage both of which were rare so it was stashed right at the back and mostly untouched.

Whilst the kettle was boiling Arthur turned to face Alfred still armed with a slight frown.

"Why are you here?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too England."

Arthur blushed and immediately went on the defensive, "Well it's not as if I invited you and it's not political-" he was cut off.

"Who said?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"I-it's obvious isn't it?" he spluttered, "You're here on your own so it can't be..." he trailed off at the look on Alfred's face.

"What so I need people to hold my hand for anything work related?" his eyes sparked in challenge.

"No, that's not what I said." he glared back.

An uncomfortable silence followed with both men trying to force the other to back down. Finally Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his wheat blond hair.

"Why do we always seem to end up fighting?" he asked with an almost shy smile on his face. Arthur let out a puff of air as he turned away to pour the now boiled water into the two mugs. Alfred was being surprisingly melancholy today. Usually the cheerful teen never seemed to shut up or be able to go more than a few minutes on the same conversation or without a games console of some kind.

"I don't know America. I guess after all these years we still can't seem to find any common ground. Here." he turned back and handed Alfred his coffee.

They walked over to the large table in the middle of the kitchen. That table used to hold so many of his houses residents, now it was only used on a regular basis by Arthur and his three older brothers.

After a few minutes of awkward silence broken only by the occasional slurp from Alfred and the clink of the mugs against wood Arthur decided to try again.

"So, uh," he cleared his throat, "it is nice and all to um see you and whatnot, but is there a reason for the visit?"

Alfred met his eyes and quickly looked away again down at his hands, "I heard the baby's going to be born soon..."

Arthur blinked in surprise. "_That's_ why you're here?"

Alfred blushed. "I thought you might be... well you see sometimes you, I..." at his apparent loss for words Alfred became visibly frustrated. Finally he let out an irritated sigh and met Arthur's gaze. "I thought you would be sad because you want a kid."

A shocked silence followed. This time it was Arthur who couldn't keep a steady eye and looked away from his former charge.

"I didn't mean to be so-" Alfred tried to apologise for his lack of tact.

"How did you know about that?" his voice was low and emotionless making Alfred frown a little, why would Arthur never show him his emotions unless he was angry or drunk?

"You were always so happy when I was a kid but now, I know you hate me for my independence because it drove us apart. I saw you once, just watching the princes when they were kids(*) and you had this look. I knew then that you didn't want a little brother, you wanted a son." he sounded so bitter it made Arthur look up.

"But you're neither, are you Alfred." he said softly with no malice in his voice.

Alfred looked up at the use of his human name and the hurt look in his eyes changed to something indescribable. Arthur wasn't sure if he had upset the younger nation or not but when he stood up Alfred joined him. After a few tense moments Arthur went to leave the room until Alfred reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Arthur closed his eyes and momentarily allowed himself to be comforted. When he opened them again he nodded and removed Alfred hand from his arm. Alfred slowly stepped forward until he was standing directly in front of Arthur.

"It's okay." he murmured as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

**So this is my first hetalia fanfiction both on this sight and well, ever! Please leave reviews so I can see what you think and I may continue this or just leave it as a depressing oneshot with no real conclusion :/**  
**(*) this is during a visit to America's Disney world, Arthur apparently joined them XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur frowned. Shoving America away from himself as he pushed past and strode into the hallway.

"I know it's okay you bloody idiot!" he threw over his shoulder. Behind him Alfred seemed to recover from the sudden mood swing and followed him into his sitting room.

Now with the gentle atmosphere so harshly broken by Arthur's sudden outburst an awkward silence once more descended on the two nations. Arthur kept his back to Alfred as he walked over to the french windows and stared out at his garden. The sun had begun to set and cast an orange light over the grass that was still slightly damp from the earlier rainfall and small glimmers of dew drops on his roses reflected the sunset back at him again.

"It looks nice, have you been working on it again?" Alfred had cast a quick glance through the window as well before he had moved to sit on the sofa beside the window that was cast in shadow by the heavy curtains.

"Mmm," Arthur gave a vague answer and didn't turn away, continuing to stare out at his garden. Truthfully he had worked on it, roses took a lot of work and he loved to keep them in perfect condition, the small compliment from America gratified his efforts and cheered him up slightly.

Soon Alfred grew tired of the silence and pulled out his mobile. Arthur heard the strange blipping noises and scoffed when he turned to see him on the device.

"What?" Alfred glanced up, disturbed and annoyed by the sound Arthur made before returning his attention to his phone.

"I knew you couldn't go more than a few hours without resorting to some form of electronic drivel." Arthur smirked and finally turned away from the window fully to frown almost absent-mindedly at the younger nation.

Alfred rolled his eyes at the condescension. "Whatever old man, sorry if stewing in my own misery was getting a bit too depressing for me." he continued to press on the screen eliciting more beeps from its speakers.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Your misery?" he asked disbelieving.

"Uhuh," his fingers paused but he didn't look up.

"And exactly what do you have to be miserable about?" Arthur's fingers twitched, he was just itching to grab that phone and throw it across the room to force Alfred to look at him.

"You." came the short offhand reply, as if he didn't really care or was trying very hard to seem that way.

England didn't notice this though, all he heard was the implication that he was in some way making Alfred miserable. It stung. A sharp pain twisted in his chest and he felt his stomach drop. To hide the sudden unwanted feelings Arthur masked them with anger.

"Me?" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at America. "What the hell? If I make you so goddamn upset why don't you bloody well bugger off and leave me alone!" he shouted.

America looked up in shock. England continued to glare at him for a few more seconds before attempting to once again storm away.

"Urgh! This is what I'm talking about!" he yelled back. England froze in the doorway.

"What?" he asked confused, still with his back to America.

"You always call me the idiot but you never stop to think either do you? You just get it into your head that everyone's against you and you don't need us anyway but you're wrong. You complete moron Arthur!" he stopped and gulped some air before forcing himself to calm down and talk calmly, "It's not you being with me that makes me sad, it's that you're not."

Arthur turned to face him and noticed the tears about to spill down Alfred's cheeks. Alfred blushed and turned his head to the floor as he quickly wiped them away before meeting Arthur's gaze once more.

"It doesn't matter what I do does it? Will you always see me as a kid? Someone too young to understand the complicated thoughts of an adult, someone you can't confide in because I won't get it. Arthur I'm not a child!"

Arthur stood there shocked. He knew Alfred wasn't a child, he had known-been forced to acknowledge-since the revolution, but that didn't make talking to him any easier. Arthur was so used to pushing people away, to being alone, that having someone like Alfred around trying to get him to open up was terrifying. He had gotten so used to bearing his problems himself over the years it was difficult to even think of letting someone else share the burden. Yet somehow he still seemed to have forced it onto America. No not America, Alfred. This had nothing to do with their nations, this was private and even more painful because Alfred, Alfred was the reason he couldn't have children.

When Arthur still said nothing Alfred grew more upset and the tears began to fall quicker. He wiped them away again in frustration and balled his hands into fists at his side.

"You know what? This was obviously a waste of time dude. I gotta get home to Tony anyway and... yeah okay." this time it was Alfred's turn to push past Arthur as he rushed into the hall and towards the front door. Arthur was still rooted to the spot and didn't seem to take in what was happening.

Alfred didn't know what to do. He had come here to try to sort everything out, apologise and maybe even admit to Arthur the feelings that had tortured him for such a long time but all he had managed to do was embarrass himself. Of course Arthur still viewed him as an incompetent child, of course he would refuse to see him as an equal. Just what had he been hoping to achieve? Not just today but... ever since that day when he had tried to prove his strength to England and the world, everything always seemed to backfire.

His thoughts were completely overridden with grief and embarrassment and anger. Without thinking he ran out of the house into the fresh burst of rain leaving his bomber jacket still hanging up on the coat rack.

When the door slammed shut Arthur was finally jolted out of his shock.

"America? America wait!" he turned to the front door and ran after him.

Stepping out into the downpour he glanced around. The sun had finished setting and with the new rain clouds everything became that much darker. Arthur couldn't see Alfred until a car pulled up and illuminated his form. A taxi.

"America! ALFRED!" he shouted as the nation climbed into the car, Alfred didn't seem to hear him.  
As the car pulled off Arthur made a mad dash to stop it but ended up just watching as it drove away back towards London.

"Al..." he murmured dejectedly as he saw the red lights turn a corner and fade from view.

After a few minutes Arthur pulled himself back together and trudged slowly back into his home. Once inside he stood there letting the rain water drip from his hair down his face and into his clothes before it splattered onto the floor. He stood in confusion in the growing puddle for countless minutes before he sneezed and realised just how cold he was.

He dragged himself further into the house before something brown and fluffy caught his eye. Alfred's jacket. It was still hung up on the wall.

Arthur grabbed it and pulled it into his face. He could smell leather and hamburgers and... "Alfred."

It took a second for Arthur to realise the wet streaks on his cheeks were not just from the rain.

**:) I feel bad for Alfred because England always seems to treat him like a childish moron and even if he has his moments I don't think that's all America is and I don't think Arthur really believes that either.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter you guys made my day! I even had a little dance (if you can call it that :/) so thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Rain. Why was it always raining?_

_Arthur stared out of the streaked windows of the French carriage with his head in his hand, an entirely bored look on his face that denied the nervousness in his heart. Even Arthur had to admit to the grandeur of the French monarchy's Palace of Versailles despite its unfortunate fate of being, well, French._

_As the horses slowed to a stop in front of the ornate building a barrage of soldiers overly dressed in that ridiculous way Francis so proudly boasted was 'only right for a country such as myself', jumped to attention. Arthur stepped out of the box and was greeted by an equally flamboyant page who produced a parasol over the Englishman's head to protect him from the onslaught as he ascended the steps into the palace._

_Inside yet another servant arrived to greet him and informed Arthur "Monsieur Bonnefoy sera avec vous prochainement. S'il vous plaite, suivez a moi." Arthur scowled at his back as he followed him to one of the rooms further in; bloody stubborn Frenchmen, he knew they could speak english(at least those in the palace's employment) but they always bloody refused to when they saw him and he was bloody sure it was Francis' doing._

_He was lead to a large room with two other doors leading off to god knows where and a large round wooden table, carved intricately with a glass overlay. Ignoring the obvious attempt to impress their wealth upon him Arthur practically threw himself onto the silver painted chairs after tossing his wet coat on top of the table and stared petulantly back at the servant._

_"I want Francis here. Maintenant!" he scowled. Typical of the bloody frog to keep him waiting after calling him here in the first place._

_The servant nodded and bowed before backing out of the room and closing the doors behind him. Not five minutes later a lot of loud shouting could be heard from the room behind him followed by a resounding crash as the doors from that room slammed open and flew into the walls they were built into._

_"Good afternoon France." Arthur called without turning around to look._

_"England." came the breathy reply as the out of breath French nation practically waltzed into the room. When he reached Arthur's side he scowled briefly at the water dripping onto the carpets before turning it to Arthur._

_"Now now my dear chap, if you had provided a better service perhaps my garments would not be strewn over this mediocre excuse of French finery, I must assume you decided not to deign to show me your greatest works otherwise this would be truly pitiful," Francis cut him off._

_"Actually zat is a gift from leettle Italy, of course I would not want to overload your poor leetle English mind with ze true splendor of ze French palace. Now mon amis, if we are done wiz ze usual barbs, may we get down to business?" here Francis smiled though it did not reach his eyes._

_It was now Arthur's turn to scowl._

_"Fine. Why did you call me here frog?" the tension in the room was almost palpable. After the recent wars between Britain and France their usually rocky relationship had become even worse and it was starting to dawn on Arthur that perhaps leaving his men back at port and coming here alone was not such a wise idea._

_Finally Francis took a step back and the atmosphere seemed to become slightly less charged. He ran his fingers along the coat and paused at the end, holding it up slightly for inspection before tutting slightly and letting it go. Arthur gripped the edge of the seat and willed himself to remain calm. Getting angry would only prolong the time France would spend taunting him._

_"I want to offer you information." briefly blue eyes met green before looking back to the table._

_Francis now moved his fingertips over the surface of the table as he slowly began to walk around it. He offered no more words of explanation as he wandered and Arthur, refusing to so much as tilt his head to keep the man in sight, stared straight ahead still. Francis came to rest directly behind Arthur and placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders._

_"What kind of information?" he asked warily, finally giving in to his curiosity. He could practically hear the smirk appear on Francis' face._

_"Mon amis, what is it zat you want sooo badly?" he drew out in an almost singsong whisper into Arthur's ears._

_"Right now what I want is for you to stop playing games Francis." he growled in a dangerously low voice._

_Francis merely laughed softly. "No, no, no my friend. What you want is ze one sing you can never have." his right hand trailed along Arthur's back before they both dropped back to his side. He continued his walk around the room until he was once more in front of Arthur._

_"And precisely what would that be?" Arthur raised one eyebrow in mocking question._

_France leaned in close to England. At first Arthur was terrified he was going to kiss him but France just put his mouth close to Arthur's ear and breathed._

_"A child. And I know how you can have what you want." he smiled as he drew away, staring right into Arthur's shocked eyes._

_"It's not possible. You're lying!" Arthur accused trying to stop himself believing despite his words. Could it be?_

_"Why would I lie? What point would it serve?" Francis shrugged his shoulders delicately. "But if you are so sure I am wasting your time well... you can just leave zen can't you?" he turned again and began to stride towards the exit._

_"Wait!" Arthur called out jumping to his feet. All manner of disdain was gone from his posture and instead a hard desperation had replaced it. "It would do no harm for you to tell me. Then, then I will decide whether or not I believe you."_

_Francis had frozen when Arthur called for him and now he turned back again with that smirk._

_"You are of course correct. But first I mu-" suddenly the door France had been about to exit through slammed open and the servant from earlier came running through. He bowed at the doorway before addressing Francis._

_"Sir you are needed immediately."_

_"Well, I am sorry Arthur but it appears I must leave it zere for today." a fake sad look passed over his face._

_"No! Francis I command that you-"_

_"Command? Me? You forget your place Arthur. Zis is not England, you do not command 'ere." with one eyebrow cocked up Francis gave Arthur a very real expression of anger before turning and walking out the door. Arthur hurried after him trying to appease and convince the Frenchman to continue their conversation._

_"Truly I am sorry," he did not look it at all, "I said for today. Tomorrow you may return and we will continue, but until zen, au revoir!" he gestured at the door and Arthur realised with amazement he had been lead to the front door before he was forcefully shoved out of it back into the rain._

_He was left standing there and staring in blank disbelief as his carriage door was opened for him. He banged loudly on the door but to no avail as it remained firmly shut. He had to eventually admit defeat and return to the relative warmth and dryness of his coach as it took him back to the inn he was staying at back in the village._

_He would return to hear what that ridiculous and unreliable bloody wanker had to say first thing in the morning, he decided._

_Only, he didn't._

_Waiting for him at the inn was a rather agitated young sailor from his ship docked further north in Calais. As soon as he caught sight of Arthur he all but ran to him wielding a letter which he forced into Arthur's hands._

_Looking mildly bemused Arthur opened the letter noting the royal seal on the back._

_When he read the few lines of cursive Arthur swore his heart would stop right there._

'His Royal Highness King George III of Great Britain has received a written and signed declaration of high treason against the crown from the colonies of British America.

All captains are to sail for the new world to show the Kings will against the traitors to the crown.

For King and country and in the name of the Great British Empire'

_Oh Alfred. What have you done? Was all Arthur could think._

_He stood there, and for once was torn. Do I stay and not fight America, do I go back to France tomorrow and forsake my orders, or do I turn my back on what Francis promises because Alfred wants a little rebellion?_

_He looked back down at the closing line. Of course he would go._

_"Alright let's go." the sailor nodded and left to retrieve Arthur's possessions as Arthur himself turned to the maid at the bar. In soft-spoken french of ages past Arthur asked her to send message to Francis that he would be unable to make their meeting in the morning._

_They departed straight away, heading to Calais, then England before Arthur would leave to spend the next few miserable years of his life in a bitter war that would end in his defeat and a broken heart._

_He did not know that a few miles from where he had stayed Francis Bonnefoy had turned to the king's scribe and said, "Inform Monsieur Jones zat I was unable to detain Arthur and 'e is on 'is way."_

* * *

Arthur woke with a start clutching onto a big leather bomber jacket. He felt stiff from where he had fallen asleep on his sofa still wet from the rain.

Memories of that one time when he had a chance still seemed to echo in his ears, the gunshots of the war still seemed so close as he sat alone in the dark, early morning. After a second he shook himself and willed away the dark images.

What would Alfred think of him? Over 200 years later and Arthur was still having nightmares of that one war. Of course no nation ever forgot it's past. They could hide it, ignore it, forgive it but no one ever forgot it. Arthur just had to decide what he was going to do about his past with Alfred. There was no way he could ignore it, not only did that obnoxious brat insist on throwing the largest birthday parties ever in order to celebrate the rotten day but it had also changed too much between them. That day marked the end of brotherhood and the beginning of a different more difficult relationship. For the same reasons Arthur could never hide this past. The only real question was could he forgive it?

**Sorry, not much really happened here, it was just a back-story on why Britain blames America. You would not believe how long I spent researching little things just for this chapter but hey, Hetalia makes History fun! Also I do not share all of Arthur's opinions on the french, stereotypes guys! Oh and apologies for any offense caused by my attempt at writing a french accent or by any mistakes in my butchered french (thanks Google translate).**


	4. Chapter 4

Even if all he wanted to do was stew in his thoughts alone in his house and ignore a certain American - who was sure to ring up sooner or later to complain (after having sulked over an argument that was entirely the brat's fault in the first place) and continue to annoy him - Arthur could not just ignore work. Unlike the aforementioned American, Arthur knew his work was important and had no inclination to just abandon it for a day of self-pity.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he forced himself to get up and head up the stairs to prepare for his day, leaving the bomber jacket on the back of a chair in his kitchen to drip dry first. After a quick shower Arthur stood with the towel wrapped around his waist and his hands braced against the sink as he stared into the fogged up mirror above it. With an annoyed huff he wiped his hand across the cold surface trying to make the reflection slightly clearer but only managing to catch a glimpse before the image fogged up again mottled even more by new drops of water he had created with his palm. Giving up he returned to his room to get dressed.

Opening his closet he selected another one of his suits to wear for the day before glancing at the alarm clock he hadn't heard go off from downstairs and swearing colourfully as he realised just how late he was running. Damn that America for causing such a big disturbance yesterday and throwing his schedule off track! Now Arthur didn't have time to make a cup of tea before he had to rush out the door and hail a cab, since there was absolutely no hope of making it on time even if he ran to the station and through the crowds to his train.

He yanked on his shirt and trousers and slung his tie around his neck before grabbing his shoes and running out the front door, at the last second he had stopped the door from closing and dashed back in to grab America's jacket off the chair and his keys from the table where he had thrown them yesterday.

"Bloody hell!" he growled under his breath as he one more ran out of the house, his arms overflowing with shoes, a bomber jacket, a suit jacket and keys hanging off his little finger where it was hooked through one of the rings. He had some luck in grabbing the first taxi that came past his house but it wasn't until he had told the driver his destination and they had pulled away that Arthur began to finish clothing himself and he realised he had forgotten his socks. "Fuck!" he shouted. The cabby glanced at him through the rear-view mirror but wisely didn't comment for fear of further provoking the stressed man.

* * *

When Arthur finally stormed into number 10 that morning he was finally fully clothed but very rumpled, his shirt wasn't pressed neatly and tucked carefully into his trousers as it usually was and his tie was slightly crooked and the knot was wrong. Perhaps if he had been able to see his reflection in the mirror that morning he would have noticed the messy hair and the bags under his eyes and been able to do something about it. But he hadn't and now the stares he was getting from his fellow workers was only serving to irritate him further.

Turning his glare on anyone and anything that even remotely seemed to be looking at him he stormed down the corridor and slammed open the door to the room he usually worked in. The man who shared this room looked up quickly from his desk before he rifled through a stack of papers on his desk and continued frantically to talk on the phone.

Since the man was busy and seemed to be accustomed to the glare, Arthur threw the jacket down on his desk before collapsing into his chair and just sat, staring (scowling) at his own stack of work in front of him.

"Sir- no sir, please wait a minute," whoever was on the other end of the line seemed to be in a rush and would barely stop to listen to Arthur's colleague. "I don't think that would be appreciated by your-" again he was cut off and even from across the room Arthur could hear the loud laugh. "Really! No, it's not-at least let us cover the expenses."

Throughout the entire conversation the man had shot nervous glances towards Arthur and it was making him very suspicious. Careful to appear casual Arthur stood up. The man backed away a step and turned around to face away from Arthur. Slowly Arthur approached making no sound until he stood directly behind the man who seemed to sense him and had stiffened and tried to lower his voice as he continued to plead over the phone. Again the person on the other end laughed and Arthur was finally close enough to recognise it. How could he not when that laugh of indifference was so often directed at him?

"Alfred!" he roared angrily and snatched the phone from the terrified worker. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, you complete and utter... where the hell do you get off just storming off like, like, like that!" he finished lamely, not even bothering to lower his voice from a shout.

"Woah! Dude, inside voice!" Alfred exclaimed on the other end.

"Inside voice my arse! Answer my bloody question!" he demanded but never the less forced his voice down several decibel.

"Arthur..." he sounded so... tired? Alfred was never tired, even after long plane journeys he was always full of energy so why now?

"No forget it, I am not doing this over the bloody phone. Where are you?" he demanded and was met with silence. "Ame-" he glanced at his colleague who was staring somewhat flustered and confused back at him, "Alfred?" he corrected, afraid that the nation had just hung up on him. His voice had become incredibly tentative and soft, almost a whisper.

A heavy sigh crackled through the speakers, "Yeah?"

"Where are you? Did you really go home?" why the hell did he sound so venerable dammit!

"No. But I'm not sure I wanna talk to you right now." Alfred gave a low self-deprecating chuckle. "It's funny, I came to cheer you up but I somehow just ended up hurting myself again huh?" Arthur frowned not sure what he meant. Was he really always so horrible to the American?

Before he could ask a third time he heard a click signifying Alfred had hung up followed by the dial tone. Suddenly inexplicably angry again Arthur rounded on the man standing behind him.

"You called him right?" he glared.

"Uh, well no. Technically I called the hotel to verify the use of his card. The uh, President of the united states has contacted us asking for him. It's all on your desk actually." the man shrank back from the look on Arthur's face.

"I don't care! You know where he is so just bloody tell me." why did people insist on pursuing specifics when he was obviously in a hurry?

Looking as if he feared for his life he stammered out the address and room number of the hotel Alfred had booked into and Arthur took off only pausing to grab Alfred's jacket from his desk.

* * *

Alfred was staying in a cheap (for London) hotel just down the road from Heathrow. After hanging up on Arthur he looked away from the window and down to his few possessions (namely the glasses he hadn't bothered to put on yet since he wasn't fully awake after being forcefully dragged from his bed early to answer the call from some guy in Arthur's government) and wondered if he should just leave his bomber jacket behind and hope England would return it at the next world summit.

Shrugging he decided the plane journey could wait until he had taken a shower and hunted down some breakfast. He grabbed the towel from the bed and headed into the tiny bathroom.

Not ten seconds after he stepped out of the shower he heard thundering knocks at his door. Checking the time on his phone quickly he saw it was only half ten (Jeez so early!) and he had another hour and a half until he was supposed to have checked out of the hotel. Behind him the knocks continued and the entire door shook with the force being applied to it.

"Alright I'm coming!" he called slightly exasperated at the person's impatience.

Stepping up to the door he pulled it open completely forgetting that all he was wearing was a small fluffy white towel wrapped around his lower half.

"Alfred Fucking Jones... what are you wearing?" Arthur started off angry but ended confused and stared openly at the towel.

"Wha? You...I... but... I told you before that's not what the F stands for!" Alfred blushed scarlet and wrapped his arms over his chest in an attempt to give him some protection from England's bemused look. "My eyes are up here you know." he added petulantly.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Arthur quickly looked away and cleared his throat, going pink. "This is so awkward." he looked back at Alfred this time keeping his gaze pointedly to his face, "Well, are you going to let me in?" one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Alfred stepped away from the door and ducked back into the bathroom to retrieve his clothes and redress himself before coming out to face the older nation who had followed him into the room and was standing on the other side of the room near the small window.

"So, lucky guess?" Arthur looked confused, "How did you find me?" Alfred clarified.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Idiot, the guy who called you in the first place? He told me of course!"

Alfred put on a shocked face, "I feel so betrayed! I told him not to tell you where I was!"

If Alfred expected an indignant response or even to just be cursed at he was disappointed. In a quiet voice Arthur asked, "Why?"

Surprised, Alfred just stared at him. Arthur was gripping one arm across his body and refusing to meet Alfred's eyes. Still looking at the floor he repeated his question.

"Why are you avoiding me now?"

Still trying to decide what was happening and considering the possibility that this was actually a dream he was having after slipping in the shower and hitting his head, Alfred reached for Arthur. He took Arthur's chin in his hand and turned his face towards him.

"I'm the hero right? I always come to save you when you really need it." he paused to smile sadly, "I just want to help you but sometimes, it's so hard Arthur." he dropped his hand from Arthur's face. "Sometimes I just wanna walk away and never come back to you."

Arthur's eyes widened in fear and he grabbed Alfred's hand before he could pull it back to his side. "No!" he begged.

"Arthur?"

"Please you can't. Not again. I can't..." there was a wild gleam in his eyes as his fingers dug into Alfred's hand almost as if he were trying to physically stop Alfred leaving him. "Why, what did I do? You said that I wasn't with you but I am, I'm here now!"

Memories from last night and his dream of the revolutionary war muddled together in Arthur's tired and worried mind. He both feared losing Alfred again and felt confused about why it was happening.

At the sheer panic in Arthur's eyes Alfred relented and finally gave in "It's okay, I'm not going to leave." he hushed the other man and tugged him forward into his arms. For once Arthur didn't struggle in his arms or complain when Alfred wrapped them around him and held him close.

"Bloody wanker." was muffled against Alfred's chest causing Alfred to grin in amusement.

"Yep." he rubbed his hands up and down Arthur's back trying to comfort him.

Pulling away until they were at arm's length again, Arthur looked up at him and seemed to gather his resolve.

"Will you tell me what I've done please? I don't know how I have upset you so much when I tried so hard to just be me around you." they watched each other for a second.

"Arthur, I have something I have wanted to tell you for, well longer than I really want to admit." he would do this, Alfred decided. He didn't want to be a friend anymore.

He would just have to hope and pray Arthur wouldn't hate him for it.

**Cliffhanger :) I have discovered my spell-check dislikes Alfred. Every time he is in possession of something he gets a red squiggle. Is it me? Did I do something wrong?  
**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Arthur, I have something I have wanted to tell you for, well longer than I really want to admit." he would do this, Alfred decided. He didn't want to be a friend anymore.**

**He would just have to hope and pray Arthur wouldn't hate him for it.**

Arthur watched Alfred expectantly, waiting for him to continue. The silence dragged on as multiple expressions passed through Alfred's face, first worry as he bit down on his lower lip, followed by determination as he began to speak and finally fear as he finished talking and looked to Arthur for his response.

"Arthur? Can you say something please? You're freaking me out." he wanted so badly to reach out to the older nation but he was terrified that Arthur would hate him, or be disgusted. If Alfred made him recoil he would never forgive himself, it would ruin everything.

Arthur however just stood there blankly, his eyes had lost focus until he had been snapped back to reality when Alfred spoke again.

"I'm sorry." he sounded so depressed, a hand had lifted up to run through his hair; it was a nervous gesture Alfred had picked up as a young boy.

"Say it again." Arthur whispered refusing to look up.

"I'm sorry. Really I am!"

"Not that part you idiot! What you said... before."Arthur snapped glaring green eyes into blue.

"I love you." the was no hesitation. Alfred was one hundred percent sure of his declaration. "I love you Arthur and," now he faltered as he thought of the consequences, "and I understand that it's wierd and if you don't want to see me or talk to me I get it, I just wanted to tell you because it was killing me inside." all of this came out in a rush leaving the American slightly breathless.

Arthur still didn't say anything just looked at Alfred wide-eyed.

Slowly a small smile curved itself onto Arthur's face.

"This is another one of your jokes isn't it?" the green eyes remained cold as he grinned at Alfred. "Come now America, this isn't the time for joking around and _that_ certainly is not the type of thing to tell someone in jest."

Alfred's stomach dropped and tied itself in knots. Arthur was making a joke of his feelings. He was pushing him aside like a child again.

Without another word Arthur started to stalk by him but Alfred grabbed his arm. For a second Alfred remembered last night when this exact thing had happened when Arthur attempted to avoid the topic, not this time. Alfred would not let him run away anymore. If this ended badly then so be it, but it would end now and not drag on anymore.

"I am not joking Arthur." his lips were against Arthur's ears and despite the dread he felt, his voice was strong and clear.

Arthur turned his head to face Alfred. For just a split second Alfred could glimpse the fear in those vibrant eyes before he shut it out and they became unreadable again.

"This is getting ridiculous, let go of me!" he tried to pull his arm out of the American's grasp but Alfred refused to let go. "America I said _let go_!" Arthur could feel the panic rising, he needed to get out.

"Not until you listen to me. I don't want to hurt you Arthur so please stop running from me."

The blue eyes Arthur once thought he knew better than his own clouded with determination and for the third time since Arthur had met him, he felt as if those were the eyes of a stranger. In their final confrontation of the revolution those eyes had been filled with righteous anger and a hidden strength Arthur had refused to acknowledge, at the end of the second world war they had darkened with an indescribable pain and aged beyond their years, now they held an emotion Arthur was too afraid to put into words.

Arthur backed away and Alfred let go of his arm.

"Arthur, you may hate me, you may never want to talk to me again but I _will_ make you understand first before you turn away from me." he took a deep breath. "Arthur Kirkland, the human embodiment of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, I have been in love with you for almost a hundred years. I am _not_ kidding," here he frowned slightly before continuing, "trust me this is not something I am taking lightly, I've thought about this for a long time and it has taken a lot to come to terms with it but now I can accept it. However you want to deal with this it will not change. I love you."

Arthur shook his head slowly once. Alfred felt whatever hope he had left crumble and swore his heart actually twisted in his chest painfully. Well at least he had finally told him at least. The feeling of rejection was sharp and painful but less so than the years of torment he had endured up to this point. Or at least it would be when it faded to a point where he could focus on that. He turned away and felt a few tears escape.

"Alfred." Arthur sounded so tentative, almost like he could sense Alfred was about to break apart. "Al, I can't accept that."

Alfred nodded at the floor.

"You won't always feel like that."

Alfred scoffed.

"It wouldn't work."

Alfred's head jerked up. Why didn't it sound like Arthur was saying he didn't feel the same? Was it just Alfred's own desperate wish for that not to be the case?

"Arthur," he prepared himself for the final crushing blow he was sure to receive as answer to his next question, "how do you, feel, about me?" the hope was painfully evident in his voice.

With his back still towards the older nation Alfred couldn't see the wide-eyed terror written across Arthur's face but he could hear the sharp intake of breath. He waited.

"Alfred, I _can't_!" he pleaded.

When the firm refusal he expected was replaced with this desperate attempt at a dodge Alfred finally turned back to Arthur.

In two long strides he was once again right in front of Arthur. He let the pain and longing and pure love he felt for the other be shown through his eyes and trapped Arthur's panic-stricken gaze with his own. Slowly Alfred raised his hand to cup his face and gently ran his thumb over Arthur's cheek. Alfred's breath caught in his throat when Arthur closed his eyes at the touch and leaned ever so slightly into it.

"Arthur." he whispered in wonder. Green eyes snapped open to look up at him. They were so scared.

"I already lost you once, if you were to hurt me like that again... I have no idea what I would do. If I were to allow myself to... I don't think I could drag myself up from the mud the next time Alfred." his voice cracked slightly.

"There won't be a next time." Alfred promised.

"You say that now, but what about when the next big war breaks out and we are on opposing sides? Nation relationships don't work." despite what he was saying Arthur allowed himself to press against Alfred and an arm wound around his hips, holding him securely against the taller man.

"I will love you even then. This isn't a feeling of a nation Arthur. These are my feelings, and I have never been more sure of them before."

Alfred's blue eyes were honest as they looked into Arthur's. Alfred saw the fear vanish, although some of the doubt remained, as he slowly lowered his head. When Arthur's eyes closed just before their lips met Alfred's heart flipped and beat into overdrive as he pressed them together more firmly and allowed his own eyes to close.

The feeling was overwhelming. Alfred felt... complete.

As they pulled away to look at each other Alfred grinned, it was a small sincerely happy smile that Arthur repaid with a full faced blush before he buried his face into Alfred's shoulder.

**Errr...awkward. I just wanted to say if this is totally awful I'm sorry. I have never written anything mushy, or romantic ever so yeah.**

**Also I want to thank everyone who commented I was soooo happy :D but I wanted to answer the question from the non user (or non logged in user) about mpreg, there is none of it in this story sorry as this would defeat the purpose of nations not having children. :( plus I would suck at writing that though maybe another time I will give it a go.**


	6. Chapter 6

Love, huh?

Arthur couldn't help but be sceptical about the American's claims. No matter what Alfred said once there was any kind of conflict between their countries Arthur was sure it would result in deeper distrust between himself and Alfred. The relationship wouldn't last. Not that Arthur was sure he even wanted a relationship with Alfred.

While Alfred had been able to declare he loved Arthur, he had never given it much thought beyond the occasional 'oh he did grow up rather handsome' or 'I wonder how soft those lips would be if I ever dared to kiss him?" so whilst it was true he couldn't say he had never thought about it, Arthur just wasn't sure if these small feelings of attraction could turn into something more.

When Alfred had leaned down to him, Arthur's heart had jumped into high gear and he felt nervous and... excited? He had enjoyed the kiss of course and was a little disappointed when Alfred drew away but all of those feelings could be explained by the physical reaction after not having been kissed or touched by anyone in a long time.

Arthur breathed in the smell of Alfred as he was tucked against him. Soothing hands were rubbing up and down his back and Arthur suddenly felt ridiculous for having to be comforted like a child for over reacting to a love confession. He pulled back and Alfred let his arms drop to his side apparently satisfied that Arthur wasn't going to make a break for it. He was still smiling down at Arthur making him blush and look away.

"Um so, I haven't like eaten yet so do you wanna get breakfast with me? Or an early lunch even?" he asked laughing as he checked the time to find it was almost half eleven.

"I can't, I have to get back. To work that is." Arthur was focusing on smoothing the unnoticeable wrinkles in his suit instead of looking at Alfred.

"Right! Um so goodbye then?" Alfred really had no idea what he was supposed to say. Was he supposed to ask him out when he was free or wait for Arthur to ask him? Could he kiss him goodbye or was that too much too soon? Surely just a peck on the cheek was okay right?

As Alfred stood there unsure Arthur seemed to notice his discomfort. He looked up with a small smile.

"Um, how about tea after my work?" suddenly he looked unsure himself, "Unless you have to go, I mean your boss was looking for you this morning and maybe you want to get back as soon as possible so he doesn't worry. You don't have to stay here or anything."

Alfred just laughed and all the tension disappeared.

"Dude you're babbling. Tea's fine and all but I'd prefer coffee. And doughnuts! Can we get some of those?" his eyes were sparkling and made Arthur's heart pound. When he opened his mouth to remind him about his boss Alfred just waved him off before he could say anything. "Don't worry, I'll call and tell him where I am. I took care of all my work for the next few days anyway so it's cool."

Realising Alfred had thought in advance and had prepared to stay for more than a day in England gave Arthur an odd sensation. To be told so frankly that Alfred had thought of him and had actually cared enough to actually work ahead of deadlines was... Arthur couldn't remember the last time someone had been so thoughtful.

"Hey Artie? It's cool an' all if you say no but I was wondering if instead of the hotel you could put me up? I know I kinda made a mess in the guest room last time but I promise I'll keep it tidy. Please? It'll save me a few bucks." Alfred hoped appealing to the economic side of England would persuade him and hopefully gloss over the fact that he had used the hated nickname 'Artie'.

Arthur scowled. "It's Arthur you blithering idiot." (apparently not) a short pause followed as he debated whether or not he wanted to risk having to clean up caked in chocolate from his sheets again, "If you leave even one crumb in that room, I'm never letting you stay again." he warned.

"Ok, promise. Thanks!" he grinned happily and Arthur looked at his feet quickly before meeting his gaze once more.

"I really do have to get to work, ask the usual neighbour for the spare key and don't you dare mess anything up!" he started out the door but stuck his head back around the door when Alfred called after him.  
"Hey dude, where did your socks go?"

Without an answer and with a bright red face, Arthur just stomped down the corridor.

* * *

"Absolutely not frog." Arthur growled at his 'most dear enemy' as Jose-Alain Fralon put it.

Francis merely inspected the nails of his left hand with an infuriating look of indifference. One of his legs was crossed over the other as he lounged in his chair as if he practically owned the place. When he finally looked up at Arthur across the table Francis raised one delicate eyebrow in mild irritation.

"And why not?" he asked.

Arthur wished the table could be another ten feet longer to put some more distance between himself and the French nation. As it was he had to grit his teeth and bear it whilst he fought to steer the conversation towards a topic he was comfortable talking about. A fight he was losing.

"Because it's none of your bloody business that's why!" he scowled.

"I'm going to take zis as conformation you know." Francis smirked smugly.

Arthur tried ignoring him but the Frenchman persisted in wiggling his eyebrows and smiling knowingly at him.

"I did not bloody well sleep with him! For gods sake man!" he finally exploded.

"As if I am to believe zat, you left a 'otel room after 'visiting' him. Iz zis not the common practice for anyone 'o wishes an affair to remain a secret?" Francis snorted.

"I was just visiting him" Arthur cried, "He came to see me last night, and stayed in the hotel over night!" he added noticing the perverted glint in Francis' eyes.

Sighing in exasperation, Francis uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. "Zis is getting ridiculous mon ami, when are you going to tell 'im?"

The sudden change in topic caught Arthur off guard and left him blinking in confusion at Francis.

"Tell who what?" he asked in genuine puzzlement.

"Alfred." he stated.

When Arthur continued to stare non-plussed at him, Francis rolled his eyes and added in a slow tone as if speaking to a particularly slow witted child, "Zat you love 'im."

Comically Arthur's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!" he squawked.

"Oh come on I am not blind! And really I am ze expert am I not?" he smirked again in smug amusement but Arthur was too shocked to even retort, instead he merely repeated his earlier question.

Francis seemed to notice Arthur was not only shocked by the fact that Francis had spoken of this so matter of factly but that Francis thought this at all. Frowning the older nation cocked his head at his friend and considered him. Realisation dawned.

"You did not know?" he asked. Arthur shook his head speechless. "Merde! 'Ow could you not? It is so blindingly obvious! You- merde Arthur I thought you were just dragging you feet!" he ran his hands through his blonde hair and just stared in wonder at Arthur.

"I-I don't, I mean well he told me he does and, but I don't think that... I to him!"

Francis just shook his head baffled.

"We 'ave seen you togezer and everyone thought it was official but when Matthieu asked Alfred..." he trailed off.

"Canada knows?!"

"Mon Dieu, everyone knows! I said it was obvious did I not?"

After this exclamation silence fell between them. Arthur was thinking inwardly whilst Francis was wishing he had not come to do work and had inadvertently gotten himself involved in the most ridiculous love affair between the two thickest nations he had ever met when it came to such things. Arthur eventually broke the silence.

"How do you know that you... feel that way about someone?" he asked.

Taking pity on the Englishman Francis tried his best to explain the convoluted feelings of happiness and friendship and jealousy and possesiveness and joy and frustration that seemed to take control when one fell in love. He watched as Arthur thought it all through. After a while a serene look crossed his face and he smiled gently down at the table. Francis felt his own heart clench slightly. The last time he had seen that look on Arthur had been one sunny day in June 1917 when the first American troops had arrived in France. Alfred had been among them. Throughout the first conversation the two had shared -that did not involve politics- since the revolution, Arthur had maintained a heavy scowl and unveiled disdain whilst Alfred had opted for a cheerful façade to insert as many jibes against England as possible but when Alfred had turned and left Arthur standing with Francis that same small smile had emerged as he watched the younger man walk away.

"Frog, what time is it?" Arthur asked pulling Francis back to the present.

"Almost seven why?"

Arthur grinned, "I'm going home."

"Ah," Francis nodded, "Hey wait! We still 'ave not concluded our business!" he yelled at Arthur's rapidly retreating back.

Arthur waved a hand over his shoulder before dropping all but the middle finger in a final salute to France.

* * *

Alfred heard the front door slam from the sitting room. He jumped up from the sofa just as Arthur ran breathlessly into the room. Alfred gave a warm smile and opened his mouth to welcome him home when he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt and yanked down into a desperate kiss.

Taken completely off-guard, Alfred gasped allowing Arthur to slip his tongue into his warm mouth. For a split second he stood frozen before the invading tongue brushed against his own eliciting a soft moan and sending spark racing through his mind and body. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and tugged him flush against his body as his tongue tangled with Arthur's. They lost themselves in the kiss and when they both pulled away to breathe they were panting heavily both with flushed faces.

"Wow." Alfred murmured between breaths.

"You taste like chocolate." Arthur replied.

Alfred blushed and wondered whether this was good or bad. "Um, Hershey's bar."

"I love it." Arthur smiled and brought Alfred back down for another deep kiss.

Arthur pushed against Alfred forcing him to back into the sofa and fall down onto it still with Arthur in his arms. They tumbled together onto the seat landing rather roughly with Arthur on top.

"What about the tea?" Alfred asked.

"Fuck the tea, I'd rather have you." Arthur trailed kisses down Alfred's chin and his neck. Alfred gasped under him and tilted his head back to give Arthur more access.

"Okay, now I know I'm dreaming." he gasped.

Arthur smiled against his neck and felt Alfred's pulse jump against his lips. Alfred tilted his head back down and looked into Arthur's eyes. The fierce attack stopped abruptly and the next kiss they shared was slow and sweet.

"I love you Arthur." he said honestly.

"I love you too, Alfred." Arthur felt a little strange as he realised how natural that sounded and grinned happily down at Alfred.

He could finally say it. The smile that lit Alfred's face was indescribable. It was filled with pure joy as he let those words sink in.

And then they gave in and kissed again, teeth clashing a bit clumsily. Alfred opened his eyes when he felt Arthur's weight disappear to see him standing above him with his hand outstretched to Alfred. The small smile on his face as he looked down on Alfred sent a shiver down his spine and he took the hand without hesitation.  
Arthur pulled him to his feet and half dragged Alfred to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Without turning back to him Arthur replied, "To bed." as they started up the staircase.

This elicited another shiver that caused a strange sensation down there.

"Oh god. I hope you aren't just teasing me." at this Arthur did look back but Alfred had no idea what that particular smile meant.

The room was dark but Arthur didn't stop to turn on the light. As soon as they were both in the room Arthur pulled him into another slow kiss.

"Really? Are you sure?" Alfred suddenly felt so nervous.

In the small amount of light available he could just make out Arthur's eyes before his own adjusted and he could make out the rest of his face smiling seductively as he nodded.

"Totally."

* * *

They lay together panting. Alfred had his eyes closed as he lay spread eagle over the mattress.

"Oi, you're hogging the space." Arthur protested poking him weakly in the side.

Alfred just grinned before he shifted onto his side and opened his arms out to Arthur. Too tired to even want to pretend to be annoyed, Arthur dragged himself over to Alfred and into his arms.

"I love you Al." he whispered after a while.

Alfred rested his head on top of Arthur's so his happy blush couldn't be seen and held Arthur tight against his bare chest.

"Love you Artie."

For once the nickname went uncorrected as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Ok, well that was fun :)**

**Same apologies as before for the French accent, no ofence meant. And the Jose-Alain Fralon Arthur mentions is a French writer who described the French-Anglo relationship as 'our most dear enemies' which I love and sums them up perfectly! :D**


	7. Chapter 6 and a bit

_**HEY! This is smut (yeah my first ever sorry) and the part missing from the end of the last chapter, if you do not wish to read then it holds no importance, I felt bad leaving it out though and kinda wanted to attempt it anyway so here it is. The bold at start and end is from the previous chapter so yeah it may look familiar. BE KIND I'M SORRY IT MAY VERY WELL SUCK!**_

**"Really? Are you sure?" Alfred suddenly felt so nervous.**

**In the small amount of light available he could just make out Arthur's eyes before his own adjusted and he could make out the rest of his face smiling seductively as he nodded.**

**"Totally."**

* * *

Arthur nudged Alfred in the chest and the small movement it caused pushed Alfred over as his legs knocked into something in the dark. For one disorienting moment he thought he was going to fall straight to the floor, and wouldn't that be the most embarrassing thing right now. Instead of the hard floor he was expecting, Alfred landed on a soft bed.

Arthur was on top of him again instantly, straddling his hips and grinning wickedly at him. He had already thrown off his suit jacket and was slowly running his tie through his hands as he untied it and slipped it off. Alfred started leaning up toward him reaching for his hips but Arthur grabbed his hands preventing him and met him halfway for the kiss. Alfred allowed himself to be pushed back into the bed and felt his hands being pulled above his head.

"Alfred," his name was called in a hushed and reverent whisper right by his ear.

"Arthur." he replied against his cheek before planting a kiss there. Arthur moaned and leant back.

When Alfred tried to reach for him his arm caught and wouldn't move. He tilted his head to see Arthur's tie had him trapped to the bed post.

"Arthur?" he looked back when he felt his shirt being tugged.

"Hush, just hold on." he pressed a quick peck to Alfred's forehead.

When all the buttons on Alfred's shirt had been undone and Arthur had pushed it as far apart as he could he started peppering kisses down Alfred's chest.

His lips brushed over Alfred's nipples and he gasped, arching his back slightly. Smirking, Arthur took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Ah!" Alfred's eyes flew wide as he felt teeth graze the sensitive skin. "Arthur!" he cried out.

Arthur pinched the other between his fingers as Alfred continued to writhe under him unintentionally rubbing him and exciting him even further. He shifted further back on Alfred's thighs and with his free hand cupped him through the fabric of his trousers.

"Ngh... ahh... haa..." Alfred could no longer form words as he panted from the stimulation from his nipples and erection.

Arthur slowly began rocking on Alfred. His eyes were closed and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he pulled back from Alfred's chest and concentrated on the feeling. Alfred stared dumbfounded at the sight and swallowed thickly as he found his voice again.

"Arthur please." he begged and Arthur's eyes opened halfway to look down at him with clouded eyes.

He undid Alfred's button and zipper and tugged the trousers and pants down to his knees where Alfred kicked them off the rest of the way. His legs were parted reluctantly as he blushed brick red.

"Wait!"

Arthur pulled his eyes away from the large cock in front of his face and met Alfred's eyes.

"You're beautiful." he pressed a kiss to the head still with his gaze locked with Alfred's.

Alfred's mouth dropped open but no words came out so Arthur returned his attention to his lower half.

Pressing another kiss to the top, he ran his tongue from the base to the tip and felt Alfred shiver. When he reached the tip, Arthur swirled his tongue around it once before lowering his mouth over it completely. Alfred gasped and his hips bucked into the heat of Arthur's mouth making him gag. Arthur nipped his length slightly as punishment and forced his hips back down and held them there. Slowly he lowered his head down taking in more of the throbbing erection and pulling back until only the tip was in him. He flicked his tongue over the slit as Alfred trembled.

After a few more dips up and down Arthur took all of Alfred in until it hit the back of his throat and hummed to give more vibration. Without warning Alfred cried out and came into his mouth but Arthur ignored the need to gag and swallowed as much as he could before releasing Alfred and pulling away.

As Alfred gasped, trying to regain his breath, he watched Arthur lick the small amount of white substance that had escaped onto his chin.

"You're so fucking sexy." he said between pants. "Let me touch you."

Arthur obliged and untied Alfred. Immediately Alfred sprung up and ripped off Arthur's shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

"Alfred!"

"Sorry." hands rubbed all over Arthur's exposed chest, thumbs trailed over his hard nipples and trailed down his stomach to undo his trousers.

It was Arthur's turn to gasp as Alfred nipped and sucked on his neck, a particularly harsh one forcing him to push against Alfred allowing him to feel the other man had become excited again already. He was so young.

Arthur pushed Alfred's shirt the rest off the way off his shoulders and flung it off the bed before yanking his own trousers and underwear off so he could meet Alfred's bare skin with his own. Alfred held him away from his body slightly to inspect Arthur's body. It was thinner than his own and a lot more pale and in no way flawless, but still beautiful. He pulled Arthur on top of him as he lay back in the bed.

"Lube?" he asked. Arthur shook his head.

"I haven't had a use for it since before the war." he didn't say which one he meant but either way that was a long time ago. "I have hand cream?"

Alfred nodded, "It'll have to do, I can't wait."

Arthur reached across to the nightstand and pulled something from the draw.

He watched fascinated as Arthur poured the cream onto his hand and slicked up three fingers. Their eyes met briefly seeking permission and Alfred nodded his consent. One finger prodded the tight asshole and pushed inside slowly.

Alfred wouldn't say it felt good, it was strange as it wiggled slightly inside him. After a while a second finger was added and the discomfort increased. Arthur began pumping them in and out to help. A soft whimper escaped Alfred and Arthur froze.

"It's ok, go on." Alfred encouraged. A quick kiss to his lips, hesitation then a deeper kiss to distract him when Arthur added the third finger.

He slowly got used to the pain and started shifting his hips to push himself further onto Arthur's fingers.

Suddenly sparks clouded his vision and he arched his back completely off the bed with a gasp.

"There! What-?" the sparks came again as Arthur pressed against the same spot. "Ahh!" he shouted.  
Seeing him enjoying it spurred Arthur on. He returned to kissing and licking and biting Alfred's lips, chin and neck as he continued thrusting his fingers into his tight warm hole. Soon Alfred was gasping for more.

"I want you, inside me." he begged between kisses.

Arthur withdrew his fingers and poured more cream onto his hand which he used to slick up his neglected erection. When his hands rubbed against his aching member Arthur gasped and let his eyes close until Alfred's quiet whimper called him back to himself.

He guided his tip to Alfred's arse and pressed until he was buried right up to his balls in Alfred. Their hands were clasped together offering support to each other as Arthur held himself back so Alfred could get used to the even bigger stretch.

When Alfred told him to, Arthur pulled right back until they were barely connected and stared into Alfred's eyes as he plunged back in with a hard thrust. Alfred cried out again and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling him closer and burying his face into the older man's shoulders biting down on the skin.

Arthur picked up speed, thrusting faster and harder in response to Alfred's cries and moans. He could feel himself reaching the end fast because of Alfred's tightness squeezing him, reaching down between them he grasped Alfred's weeping cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

When Alfred trembled uncontrollably and came again over both their stomachs, his insides clenched even more around Arthur giving him the final push over the edge as Arthur called out Alfred's name and came inside him. He fell heavily onto Alfred's chest before rolling off him and moving to the side.

* * *

**They lay together panting. Alfred had his eyes closed as he lay spread eagle over the mattress.**  
**"Oi, you're hogging the space." Arthur protested poking him weakly in the side.**  
**Alfred just grinned before he shifted onto his side and opened his arms out to Arthur. Too tired to even want to pretend to be annoyed, Arthur dragged himself over to Alfred and into his arms.**  
**"I love you Al." he whispered after a while.**  
**Alfred rested his head ontop of Arthur's so his happy blush couldn't be seen and held Arthur tight against his bare chest.**  
**"Love you Artie."**  
**For once the nickname went uncorrected as they fell asleep in each other's arms.**

_**I hope it wasn't too bad :L**_


	8. Chapter 7

Arthur woke up slowly the next morning. The bright summer sunshine was coming in through the open windows since he hadn't drawn the curtains the night before. Thankfully he had angled his bed so the sun wouldn't fall on his face and blind him in the mornings but this particular day was already very sunny and Arthur could feel the light behind his eyelids.

He squeezed them tightly shut and wriggled further into the warmth he could feel surrounding him until the warmth constricted and pulled him too close for comfort forcing his eyes to open in shock.

Alfred lay in front him, Arthur's face was almost pressed flat against his bare chest, still fast asleep with his mouth open slightly so Arthur could feel the puffs of air on the top of his head and face. Arthur realised with a jolt that he was also still naked and blushed slightly as Alfred shifted against him in his sleep.

He sat for a while tensed wondering what he should do, if he should wake Alfred or let him sleep in. At some point he would have to get up -even if it was his day off- and who knew how long Alfred liked to sleep (a lot was Arthur's guess). After a few minutes of silent debate Arthur relaxed back into Alfred's embrace. He closed his eyes and thought back over the last night. The smile on his face grew as he remembered one thing in particular that stood out from everything else, he had said 'I love you' to Alfred! He had done it, and now there was no turning back but Arthur couldn't care less at that moment.

Before he could think over anything more, music blared into the silence. Arthur jumped in alarm and bashed his head hard into Alfred's chin, effectively waking him up and giving himself a throbbing headache in the process as the opening chords for 'God save the Queen' rang into the room.

"Ow, whazzat for?" Alfred asked sleepily, releasing Arthur to rub his sore chin and get rid of the sleep in his eyes. "If you wanted me to wake up," he interrupted himself with a yawn, "ya coulda just asked like a normal person Artie."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred as he tended to the sore spot on the crown of his head. He rolled out of bed and looked around for his trousers. Spotting them across the room he snatched them up and rifled through the pockets for his mobile phone.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried out indignantly. Arthur held the phone in his hand as it continued to ring but made no move to answer it and instead stared back at Alfred in confusion. "Don't answer it." Alfred pleaded.

"I have to, this tone means-" he started before Alfred interrupted.

"The queen? Come on I just wanna lie down with you without stuff getting in the way. Just this once?" he asked holding his arms out from the bed expecting Arthur to put the phone down and return to him.

"Alfred, it's not her majesty, it's the baby." he emphasized.

"Huh? Oh come on you don't expect me to believe that? Babies can't use phones Arthur especially ones that haven't been...born?" realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. "The baby's being born?! Answer it!" he sprang from the bed and almost fell into a heap when his foot caught in the blankets in his haste.

Ignoring the pain and Arthur's worried fussing (and barely concealed laughter), Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and forced it up to his face whilst pressing the answer button.

Looking somewhat amused by Alfred's abrupt 180 turn of emotions and a little apprehensive, Arthur answered the call.

"Hello?" Alfred forced his face as close to Arthur's as possible to hear the response.

"St Marys. Her royal highness has gone into labour and is on her way there now." came the curt response from a Palace official in charge of informing all the contacts left for him in this situation.

"Right. I'm going there now." Arthur hung up and grinned at Alfred. "You coming?" he asked as he turned away to grab some clothes from the closet.

"Me?" he asked surprised and indicated to himself as if to make it abundantly clear which 'me' he was referring to.

Arthur looked at him like he was mentally retarded and nodded slowly. "Yes you. Well?"

"Um, I dunno if I should. I mean, this is you thing right? And, uh, not sure if wearing clothes for the third day in a row is acceptable when I'm gonna be meeting the royal friggin family." Alfred looked absolutely terrified and nervously scratched the back out his head.

In the mean time Arthur had managed to pull on underwear and new pair of trousers. He straightened up and smiled softly at the bashful American. He stepped up to him and cupped his face, much like Alfred had done to him the other day. His thumb stroked Alfred's cheek as green eyes met with blue. Alfred overlay Arthur's hand with his own and squeezed it gently to show he appreciated the gesture.

"You'll be fine love, even in old smelly clothes." he wrinkled his nose in mock disgust before grinning when Alfred looked genuinely upset. "Kidding, you can wear the clothes you left here after the chocolate bedspread disaster of your last visit."

"I left clothes here?" Alfred asked cocking his head to the side slightly. Arthur dropped his hand.

"Mmm, I was under the impression that you thought I was going to grow three heads and breathe fire and decided to bolt if I'm honest. You left the suit you wore for the conference in a ball in the corner of the room." Arthur returned to getting dressed.

"Great! And I was by the way, you looked seriously pissed. I thought you were gonna murder me."

"I was." awkward silence. "I hung them back up in the closet in the spare room after I cleaned them." he added casually.

After rushing from the room incase Arthur's murderous intent returned at the memory, Alfred quickly pulled on his clothes and rushed downstairs to join Arthur in the kitchen. He was completely thrown off by the fact Arthur was sitting down at the table with a fresh cup of tea in front of him and a steaming mug of coffee sitting opposite presumably for Alfred.

"Err, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Having my morning cup of tea what's it look like?"

"I thought we were in a rush, you know that little thing about the new royal baby being born right now?" had Arthur forgotten?

Arthur snorted. "Please, I've had enough experience with these things to know labor doesn't pass in the blink of an eye especially not for first borns. I'll have my tea and give them time to settle." he smiled into his cup.

Alfred huffed impatiently, annoyed they weren't on the move for something so important. He hated just sitting still when he knew something was going on. Nevertheless he sat down at the table to drink and finished his coffee in half the time it took Arthur to finish his. Whilst he waited for Arthur to drink his tea he sat bouncing in his chair and asked rapid-fire questions about what Arthur thought the child was going to be like.

"Do you think it'll have hair?"

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"What will you do if it's born with only one arm? Or no head!"

"Ow! Why did you throw a plate at me?"

Arthur soon tired of his unstoppable and mostly insane questions. He downed the last drops of his tea and set the cup on the table.

"Come on idiot, let's go." he stood up and picked up his jacket from the back off his chair. Alfred nearly knocked his chair flying with the energy he used to practically explode off it.

When they left Alfred felt his jaw drop. Waiting on the drive was a sleek black car. Inside sat a driver who, noticing their arrival, started the engine.

"When did that get here?" he asked as he followed Arthur's lead and climbed into the back.

"About half an hour ago sir." replied the driver from the front seat. "fifteen minutes faster than you did for the previous prince sir." he noted addressing Arthur as they pulled away.

"I can't believe you remembered that. And it wasn't my idea at any rate, you can blame this one," he nodded in Alfred's direction, "he wouldn't sit still."

"You just let him wait out here whilst you took your sweet time with the tea? Dude you coulda invited him in at least." Alfred was incredulous.

"Well I would but I've learnt from experience that Barnes prefers to wait for me in his car." he smirked slightly as the driver nodded his agreement.

"That's right. No offence sir but it can be overwhelming around you, still haven't quite wrapped my head around the age thing." he smiled benignly at them through the rear view mirror.

Most of the rest of the trip was in silence with the occasional comment from Arthur and reply from Barnes. Alfred tried his best to sit still and ended up staring out of the window at the busy London streets.

When they reached the hospital Alfred was amazed by the sheer mass of people crowding the front entrance. Standing by the doors he could just make out the uniform of Arthur's police force standing guard and preventing the well wisher's from getting too close. It was so strange seeing such a fuss over one little child who hadn't even arrived in the world yet to see all the commotion. At Alfred's home there was no way to tell when his future boss was being born so there was never this kind of hype and even if the King's and Queen's of England don't run the country the way the Prime ministers do, they are popular and greatly respected by their people. Their car was taken through back-streets until they were dropped off at the back of the hospital. Arthur bid Barnes farewell since no one knew how long they would be and he couldn't just circle London until they were finished.

Alfred followed Arthur past nurses, doctors and men in suits Alfred supposed were the security staff who stood aside for Arthur with smiles and stared at Alfred in confusion having never seen him around before and not knowing who he was. With all those stares pointed at him Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm to pull him to a stop.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here." he said glancing at the nearest nurse.

Arthur frowned and followed his gaze. "Don't be ridiculous. Why not?"

"It's not really anything to do with me, I'll be intruding."

"I'm here to give my approval and bring luck to the baby. Surely two countries blessings would be better than one, even if it is unofficial." he smiled and Alfred suddenly understood.

"You're scared." Alfred stated shocked.

Arthur didn't even bother trying to deny it.

"'course I am. Do you have any idea how terrified I am that one day I'll walk through doors like that and find... even with all the advances in medicine not every child makes it into this world and not every child is born well. There are so many things that can go wrong both for the child and the mother. So what if I'm scared, I'll still go." he glared defiantly at Alfred.

"Do you have any idea how much I respect that?" Alfred pecked him on the cheek and took his hand. "Let's go."

Even after their late start and the chaos on the roads, there was a lot of waiting around. They were lead to a room kept empty for family and spent quite a few hours sat just holding hands and whispering quietly to each other. Occasionally someone would walk in and give an update, but nothing really happened.

Eventually Alfred dropped off resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. Although he rolled his eyes a small smile was present on Arthur's face as he leaned his head on Alfred's and ran his hand through his hair. When the nurse found them like that, Arthur was mildly worried they would be yelled at. Sometimes it amazed him how far things have come and when she merely smiled and said the baby had been safely delivered, Arthur nodded and gently woke Alfred up with a small blush on his face because of her knowing look.

Together they were lead down a corridor and into a brightly lit room. Alfred let go of Arthur's hand just before they went in and offered him an encouraging smile as the doors swung open. Inside was a small number of people all fawning over the new mother and baby. A few looked up at their entrance, smiled and moved aside to allow them past.

When they reached the head of the bed, Arthur on one side and Alfred on the other in the narrow space between the bed and the cabinet, a small bundle was offered to Arthur who took it carefully and held it securely against his chest. A goofy grin had spread over his face as a tiny hand that poked out of the cloth gripped the finger Arthur offered to it.

"It's a boy." someone said, Alfred didn't see who, he was too focused on Arthur's face and the baby in his arms.

"A boy." Arthur cooed quietly down at him, suddenly his smile dropped and was replaced with a surprised expression. He looked up at Alfred then back down at the baby. "Oh."

"What is it?" Alfred asked. Everyone else in the room was struck silent with fear.

Then a huge smile lit up Arthur's face. "Nothing. He's perfect."

The relief was tangible and the happiness from Arthur was infectious, soon everyone was smiling and chatting and cooing as the baby was passed around the room. Arthur watched all the celebrations cheerfully and his gaze sharpened when the Prince was handed to Alfred. Alfred had grinned at the baby who had promptly started crying leaving him looking bemused as he handed the baby back to his mother to calm down. Their eyes met over the bed and they decided to leave the family to celebrate in peace.

On the way out Arthur took Alfred's hand once again, in plain view of the royals as they left. Alfred went bright red but nothing was said about it and they left without a problem. He glanced sideways at Arthur as they walked. He was still smiling happily and Alfred decided he loved that expression, he hadn't seen it too often since he was a child and was determined to see it more.

"So what was that about back there?" he asked.

"I always knew most babies are born with blue eyes," he grinned sideways back at Alfred, "I just never expected to see your blue eyes in any other persons face."

"My eyes? Really?" Alfred thought about it, "Cool." he decided with a smirk.

"Yep, your beautiful baby blues."

**And this is almost it...like for everything. Um yeah.**  
**Wish me Happy Birthday guys :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Life after that was... eventful, to say the least.

World meetings in particular were... interesting.

"Will you shut the bloody fuck up you complete imbecile!" a red-faced England yelled across the room at America.

Arthur had spent most of the meeting arguing with France until it had morphed into petty name calling and personal attacks. As usual. No one was really paying attention to the pair unless they had nothing better to do and were merely trying to waste a few hours on pointless entertainment.

Alfred was stood at the front trying once again to push his idea about 'Superherogloboman' as a legitimate means to combat global warming to a rather bored collection of nations who, on the most part, were simply trying to appease the superpower by appearing to listen. At the sudden outburst from England, America looked up briefly from his notes (drawings) of the 'preventative measure'.

"Yo dude, wassup!" he grinned annoyingly back at him.

"You can't honestly believe all this bull or are you this thick all the time?" England huffed, kicking France under the table as an after thought.

"Aw come on, it's a cool idea. Plus I've made some headway on the tech stuff with Japan, it's totally a possibility!" America objected, pouting at the room in general.

"I agree with America-san," piped up Japan from further down the conference table. He was immediately shut up by a threat from Switzerland.

The new argument lasted the rest of the conference preventing anything that had been on the original agenda being addressed.

"Jeez America, can't you ever stick to the topic we were supposed to be talking about? Global warming was supposed to be the next meeting, not this one." Arthur asked as everyone packed up and began filing out of the room. A few lingered, looking both hopeful and a little worried about a real fight breaking out.

"Me? What about you? Every time I say something you shoot it down!"

"That's because everything you say is stupid, sometimes I wonder why you bother to speak at all." Arthur had walked over to America's seat as he spoke and now stood beside him waiting for Alfred to finish clearing his stuff away.

Alfred frowned up at the older man as he shoved the last file into his bag and stood up to join him. "If it's so stupid why do you always listen?" he asked as they started walking out the room.

"I hold out hope for that bright spark I'm waiting for." they had reached the open door and Alfred suddenly perked up.

He hopped across the thresh hold and turned to grin at Arthur. He offered a hand to the other as if Arthur needed help to take the small step. Instead of taking the proffered hand, Arthur took a step back.

"No I haven't finished talking business with you yet!" he tried to appear serious but Alfred could see the happy twinkle in his eyes that couldn't be masked no matter how hard he tried.

"Please," Alfred snorted, "all the 'business' you've been doing today has just been teasing me." he dropped his voice to a lower tone as he added quietly, "I can think of more pleasant ways for you to tease me on this side of the door."

Arthur gasped and looked behind him to see if anyone had heard that last part. Alfred took advantage of his distraction to lean forward and grab Arthur's wrist and tug him into the corridor.

"That's better Arthur." he smirked downwards, "I can touch you now."

Arthur merely went a deeper shade of red a whacked him hard with his briefcase.

"Ow! I meant like this pervert!" Alfred cried, rubbing his head once before wrapping his arms around Arthur.

"I-I knew that, what else could you have meant?" Arthur stuttered against Alfred's chest.

"Sure." Alfred laughed as they began walking away.

The weeks following the confessions had been difficult. It was hard to balance their work and personal life considering their work basically consisted of fighting until reaching an unsatisfactory compromise and trying to verbally attack each other on behalf of their countries but Alfred had been determined, he had been through not having Arthur close for long enough to know he didn't want to go back to that. In the end they had decided the doors separated work and pleasure, and even if they slipped up occasionally (earlier that week Arthur had called Alfred a selfish egotistical bastard over some commerce fiasco and they ended up not talking for two days) the system worked well enough.

Of course another big problem for their relationship was the fact that they were so far apart. Alfred thought phones and e-mails and video chat just about made the separation bearable and he was beginning to appreciate why Arthur had not visited as often as he wished when he was younger, the cost of a plane ticket was unbelievable and he knew even that long journey was faster than any methods of travel available back then. Thankfully their jobs meant a lot a traveling and they could meet up reasonably often even though they both knew there would be long periods of no contact that they would have to endure.

Arthur, Alfred had noticed, was a lot happier recently. He hoped it had something to do with him and wasn't just a reflection of his nation's lingering joy over the birth of Prince George. The only downfall of this was Arthur tended to snap a bit more than usual to hide his happiness but Alfred couldn't help feeling it was worth it for those increasingly more often moments where he caught a glimpse of the gentle and purely joyful smiles from him.

No matter how well it was going there was one thing that Alfred continued to regret. Not being able to give Arthur his child was a thought that plagued Alfred more and more as he watched him interact with the newborn Prince. Arthur never voiced his wish and somehow that made the sad feelings harder to bear. Every smile hid pain and drove daggers into America's heart until one day he couldn't stand it anymore.

He sat at his desk in his home far away from Arthur's and stared at the empty piece of paper he was trying to fill with words. It was so... awkward and embarrassing but he couldn't put up with it anymore so after only a few months of being together Alfred was writing this letter.

'Arthur,

You know I suck at this kind of stuff so please forgive my lack of eloquence.

I need to talk to you. This is getting ridiculous, the distance between us is so big and I can't help feeling like it's getting bigger. Every day I spend just thinking of you causes me greater pain than I thought was even possible.

I don't want to discuss this via a letter and I know it might take longer than a phone call would but I wanted to make sure I didn't mess this up and just blurt it out so can we meet in person? I want to tell you face to face. If you want to talk, meet me at the terminal Saturday 31st.

Alfred.'

He sighed again as he folded it up and inserted it into the already addressed and stamped envelope. He really did suck when it came to things like this, Alfred thought as he got up and passed the waste paper basket filled almost to overflowing with the first three dozen attempts he had made for this simple letter that he knew explained nothing.

* * *

Arthur sat at his kitchen table the morning of the 31st. The letter he had received earlier in the week sat in front of him, unfolded and re-read so many times that it didn't fold flat anymore and made it impossible to avoid looking at the handwriting of his lover.

What was that jerk thinking now? After all the fuss they had gone through just bloody confessing and getting together in the first place Alfred just sends a letter telling him that it was basically over. And he was demanding a final meeting to what, make it official? Insult him some more? Make it bloody well clear that he couldn't deal with Arthur's issues anymore? Screw him!

Arthur yawned and stretched his arms above his head. It was five in the morning and Alfred's plane wasn't due in for another ten hours but Arthur had been unable to sleep. After a few hours of tossing restlessly he had given up and gone downstairs and now he was sat nursing a warm cup of coffee as he watched the sky lighten through the window.

The coffee had been scalding hot when he had first made it and since then it had cooled down until it was stone cold, only warmed by the heat of his hands rather than the other way around. Slowly he tilted his head over the cup and took in the scent of the drink. He had drunk less than half of it but it seemed the smell had gone with the warmth. A few plops caught his attention and he opened his eyes. Two tears had rolled down his cheeks to land in the cold coffee.

Giving a humourless laugh Arthur whipped his face with his arm. He hadn't realised he had any tears left.

* * *

Alfred sat on his seat barely able to contain his excitement. He had spent the rest of his week with a solicitor. In his briefcase, instead of the usual papers it held for world meetings, were sheets of prospective places he had to show Arthur. There were huge, multi bedroom homes, smaller homes big enough for a cozy family atmosphere, homes with big gardens, city homes, suburban, rural, everything he could think of.

He wanted to build a home with Arthur, he just needed to get him to agree first and he knew how difficult that could be which was why he wanted to talk in person. He always had a better chance of getting Arthur to see reason when he could use his weakness for Alfred's puppy dog eyes to his full advantage.

The plane's captain had recently announced that they had crossed the Atlantic and were now flying over England. Alfred continued grinning, and bounced slightly in nervous anticipation.

* * *

Arthur didn't even know why he had bothered coming. It was clear there was no point so why did he force himself to go pick the idiot up? Was he really this desperate to try and convince Alfred not to leave him?

He stood at the terminal waiting in a crowd of people with cards and happy smiles waiting for friends, relatives, a few cabbies stood around slightly separated from the happy crowd with their own cards and less cheerful expressions. Arthur thought he might have been more comfortable standing by them but he decided to instead stand with the more excited and amiable crowd of his people trying to draw some of their enthusiasm into himself. Really, he was just a coward trying to share their strength when he was supposed to be strong enough to support them.

The plane had landed and shortly, a small trickle of passengers began filtering off and walking towards the waiting people with tired grins in response to their welcome. Arthur suddenly wanted to bolt but before he could take more than a single step backwards he caught sight of a familiar blond head and leather jacket making his way through the disembarking swarm.

"Arthuuuuurrrr!" he yelled trying to jump over the people in front of him to catch his first glimpse of his lover. He spotted him by his appalled face and messy blonde hair. Alfred laughed loudly and began running though the gaps until he broke free from the group and almost sprinted the short distance to Arthur.

Arthur, watching Alfred jump about and shout for him, paled in shock. It had been a more than week since they last saw each other and although Arthur knew logistically nothing would have changed, he was still surprised to see Alfred was still the same boisterously happy lad he had been the week before when Arthur himself felt like he had been dragged through hell and spat back out again, thanks in most part due to his lack of sleep.

When Alfred started running towards him with arms outstretched expecting to be caught in a hug Arthur swallowed. Perhaps he had changed his mind...or maybe Arthur had been wrong from the start. Either way he would take this-perhaps his last-chance to grab the American in a half tackle at the airport for a happy reunion.

Alfred slammed into him at full speed, delighted that instead of shying away, Arthur had made his way to the front of the waiting crowd to meet him in the hug. Arthur was knocked flying and landed on the floor hard with Alfred sprawled on top of him. For once he ignored the pain in favour of receiving the kisses Alfred was peppering all over his face. He blushed crimson as he tried and failed to shove the younger nation off himself.

"Alfred, people are staring." he mumbled as Alfred kissed him once more but on the mouth this time.

"So? I'm so happy to see you, let them stare." he smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Arthur looked into those blue eyes for a while. He wanted to see if he could tell whether Alfred was lying to him or not but all he could see was pure honesty and happiness. Arthur decided then and there that he must have been wrong about the letter, even if a small part still feared losing his American again, and he wouldn't let that fear get in the way. He smiled shyly and a little apprehensively up at Al.

"Well that's all very well and good, but at any rate will you please get off me?" he asked still blushing as he heard giggles and quiet muttering start up around them until the crowds attention was diverted to the arrivals they had been waiting for.

As Alfred stood and offered a hand down to Arthur to help him up only a few people were still staring at them. An old lady kept shooting them glances that showed her disapproval and a couple of men who stood with their arms around their wives or girlfriends gave them disgusted looks before steering their women away. Well, Arthur had never fooled himself into thinking everyone would accept their relationship but the looks still made him squirm a little inside. That was until Alfred slung his arm around Arthur with a grin and gave him the perfect distraction from his worries.

Arthur was lead out of the airport under the secure guidance of Alfred. As they were taken back to Arthur's house he settled himself against Alfred to calm down and convince himself everything was going to be okay. Alfred definitely wasn't acting like he wanted to break up and Arthur tried to take comfort in that.

"Wait, take a left here." Alfred told the driver, who nodded and followed his directions.

"Hmm? Where are we going?" Arthur asked trying to sit up.

"Out. I thought we could go for a walk, you know enjoy the weather before it turns sour again." he teased.

"Git." Arthur muttered, half heartedly elbowing Alfred in the ribs for the jibe.

They were dropped of at a park near Arthur's home and Alfred told the driver they would walk back from here before grabbing Arthur by the hand and dragging him towards the woods.

They walked in silence for a while after Arthur had convinced Alfred to slow down to a comfortable pace and stop tugging his arm. The tree's were a beautiful forest green and the ground was dry from the lack of rain in the past few days. Overhead they could hear birds twittering at each other and occasionally a startled bird or squirrel would dart out of the foliage and make a sudden loud flapping and rustling that shattered the calm. Alfred loosened his grip on Arthur's hand until they could lace their fingers together. Arthur walked close by his side and lay his head on Alfred's shoulder as he sighed slightly.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Arthur broke the silence finally, unable to take it any more.

They were in the centre of the woods now and the afternoon sun broke through a gap in the trees just up ahead. Alfred didn't reply until they stood in that small patch of sunlight and before he did he stopped Arthur and took his other hand in his.

"Like I told you in that letter, I can't stand being apart from you any longer." Arthur blinked in surprise.

"You did? What letter is this?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I did, in that one I sent you earlier thus week. You didn't read it?" Alfred pouted.

"I got a letter. It said 'the distance between us is so big and I can't help feeling like it's getting bigger. Every day I spend just thinking of you causes me greater pain than I thought was even possible.'" Arthur recited. He knew that letter word for word by now.

"Exactly!"

"How on earth did you get 'I can't stand being apart' from that?!" Arthur asked.

"You know, coz we live so far away from each other, it's a big distance and it felt awful not being with you all the time and only being able to think about you and not touch you made it hurt so much more. I couldn't stand being apart from you." Alfred got suspicious, "Why? What did you think I meant?"

Arthur was feeling equal parts relief and annoyance. Of course he was relieved Alfred really hadn't been thinking of breaking up but he was also annoyed Alfred couldn't have said that and avoided the confusion in the first place. He was too embarrassed to tell Alfred what he had really thought about the letter so he inwardly cursed him whilst saying, "Nothing, just nothing."

Alfred shrugged and let it go.

"Right, so what I wanted to ask you in person was." he took a deep breath and looked Arthur in the eyes. "Will you move in with me?"

"What?"

"I've got like, places lined up and stuff so if you want to do it we can look them over and decide which ones would be good for us. I just, I really want to be with you more Arthur and..."" he stopped getting too nervous to talk (a rare phenomenon) and instead stared at his shoes. "And if we lived together we could have a family."

"Al, you want to... with me?" Alfred nodded.

Arthur could only stand dumbfounded staring at Alfred. He was touched that Alfred sincerely seemed to want this with him but it was just impossible.

"Oh Al, you know I can't leave my place for longer than a couple of months, and you can't leave yours either," before he could continue Alfred jumped in determinedly.

"I know, that's why I want to get two houses, one in your place and one at mine. I know it means a lot of effort coz we'd have to change house like twice a year, but we just need to split our stuff in half so we don't have to literally move everything, just ourselves and a few small things. I really did think this through! We could stay at the houses we already own but I only have a few apartments and small homes that aren't really suitable for a family so I know we need to at least buy one house in America for us to live in. Please consider it." he begged.

Arthur shook his head and for a split second Alfred looked crestfallen until he saw the smile spreading across Arthur's face.

"I don't need to. Thank you for putting so much thought into this. Yes, I want ti move in with you." he laughed as Alfred pulled him into another one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Awesome dude!" he shouted happily as Arthur rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

* * *

(Some years later)

"Alfred get down here now! We're going to be late!"

Arthur was a wreck. He had been waiting for this day for almost a year, since Alfred had sent off the applications as a surprise. When he had first told Arthur that he had actually posted the ones they had filled out as a 'joke' just 'to see what kind of stuff you'd write' Arthur had nearly throttled him. Alfred had laughed it all off as one big game even when Arthur had chased him around the house with a baseball bat he had found lying by the back door.

Later when Arthur had calmed down and Alfred had been trying to convince him 'it would all be fine and everything would work out, just you wait' from the roof where Arthur had finally decided he would not follow him, Arthur had left to sit on his own and think.

All those years and he had never gone for adoption. Not just because he had no partner and the agencies were strict but because he knew one day that child would grow up, would grow older than he himself appeared, would eventually die. Arthur knew any child he could hope to adopt would never out live him and those thoughts had kept him from doing it, and now they made him cry in despair because Alfred had done it anyway.

Alfred finally came down from the roof to find Arthur curled up in their bed, crying into the pillow. He sat beside him and rubbed his back up and down to comfort him.

"I know you're scared but I also know you want this, you'll be great at it, you'll always be there for them and any child would be lucky to have you in their life. Trust me I know from experience." he had reassured Arthur.

And now, the day had come. They had a call the other day asking them to come down to one of the offices to have a meeting with the officials and later the child. Arthur had been up since five as he always was when nervous or excited. Alfred was finishing getting dressed upstairs and glanced at the clock. They still had an hour and a half to be there.

"And to think it was you who made me wait when Prince George was being born. Arthur they aren't going to see us any faster if we rush." he called as he made his way down the stairs.

Arthur got his way despite what Alfred said and the left not ten minutes later.

* * *

"Well the odd thing is, he was found wandering through a field a mile or so out of town. We've asked him his name and where his family is and all he'll say is that he doesn't have one. It's very odd, we asked how old he is and he said he didn't know. Well we tried finding his family but it really does seem like he appeared out of thin air. In the end someone referred us to you two. If you would like to follow me sirs." the woman they had met with led them through seemingly (to Arthur anyway) endless corridors until they reached a plain wooden door.

The woman indicated that they should enter first. Alfred took Arthur's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as Arthur opened the door.

There standing in the middle of the room playing with a stuffed bunny was a young child in a long white gown just like the one Alfred had been wearing when Arthur had first set eyes on him running wild in a field. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi there!" the boy smiled at the two adults, the woman had closed the door to give them some time alone. His mismatched eyes of blue and green twinkled happily up at them.

"Hi." replied Arthur and Alfred together in awe.

**THE END!**

**I didn't know how I wanted to end this so I'm going to let you make up your own mind about the child but I know what I'm thinking! I hope you enjoyed this, I know it was fun for me to write and this is actually the first story I have ever completed and I'm very happy with the end even if it is a bit open, but then it is hard to end a story about two supposedly immortal beings. :) THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
